A Litle Kiss
by Blac Kat666
Summary: Draco walks into Snape's potions cupbaord looking for potions supplies. Instead he finds Harry and the two get caught. Will there be a relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Kiss**

**As the blond boy walked into the potions cupboard, he noticed that he wasn't alone. The boy that turned around to see who the intruder was had black hair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Of course, the other boy was none other than Harry Potter; the blonde's enemy and rival. If so, why did his heart leap in his chest every time he saw the brunette? It was probably his gag reflex, he hoped.**

**Draco turn back around and was about to leave when a hand reached out from behind and grabbed him. Without thinking, the blond let go of the door he was holding and allowed it to close in front of his eyes. He looked back and saw that Harry held his arm. The brunette boy was looking at the floor and had a blush blooming on his cheeks. "Why do you stare at me?" he asked the blond. He dared a glance at Draco but quickly looked away, his blush deepening.**

**Draco forced a smirk on his face to hide his embarrassment. He was ashamed that he not only watched Harry but had dreams of him. And there was no way in any hell that he was going to tell him, or any soul for that matter. Because his father would've seen it as a weakness and Malfoys don't show weaknesses. But he wanted to tell the boy in question. Oh how he so wanted to tell him, but it was embarrassing. He just hoped that it was only Harry that noticed him staring. He would be mortified if Weasly and the Mudblood knew. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter. Who would ever want to look at your ugly mug? And how would? If I stared wouldn't it be wise to do so when you're not looking? Make sense while you're talking to me," he knew that he hurt his feelings, but take his words back without admitting his feelings.**

**Hurt crossed Harry's face making the blonde feel ashamed, and the brunette let his hand fall from Draco's arm. "Ron told me. I was wrong to get my hopes up," the green eyed boy whispered.**

"**What do you mean?" he whispered back, also cursing inside about Weasly figuring him out, but also holding onto a faint hope that Harry might be feeling the same as him. His head was spinning in confusing circles.**

**Harry stepped away from him eye down cast. "Nothing. Forget I said anything," he muttered. Draco felt a blush creeping up onto his own face and turned away from the brunette trying to hide it. Harry reached out to him but decided other wise and let his hand fall before touching Draco's arm, accidently brushing the blonde's hand. He looked back at the brunette boy, some unknown feeling coursing through his body. Without thinking, Draco pulled the other boy into a tight embrace. The blonde leaned against the door behind him holding as tightly to the brunette as he probably could without hurting hi.**

**Harry was looking into his grey eyes, surprise written all over his face. The green eyed boy was slightly shorter than Draco and had to tilt his head back a little bit. Draco ran through Harry's jet black hair then pulled him in for a kiss. Harry's eyes widened in surprise and Draco mistook his expression for fear and stopped himself. Harry realized this and flung his arms around the blonde and kissed electric current coursed through the blonde's body dissolving all of his common sense. The kiss got deeper and more passionate, making the boys more desperate for physical satisfaction. Harry broke the kiss and looked into Draco's eyes, panting slightly.**

"**Should we be doing this?" he asked the blonde.**

"**I don't care," he replied huskily. Then he pulled the brunette in for another kiss.**

"**What if Snape walks in? This cupboard is in his classroom," Harry broke the kiss again.**

**Draco stared at the green eyed boy, "Potter."**

"**What?"**

"**Shut up or else."**

"**Or else wha-?" Draco cut him off by kissing him and sliding his hand down his pants.**

**Harry moaned as Draco started stroking him. He let go of the brunette and pulled his shirt off. Harry fallowed suit and look at the blonde that mirrored his look of desire. Draco knelled down before him and started undoing Harry's pants. "Wait, Malfoy, we shouldn't be doing this." Draco ignored him and pulled out the part of the brunette the begged for more. The blonde wrapped his lips around him and started to suck.**

**The brunette was so overtaken by pleasure that his legs gave out. Draco let go of him for a second but continued soon after. Harry's protests quickly became moans of pleasure and he was soon begging for more. They were both caught off guard when Harry climaxed but Draco quickly got ahold of himself and started licking up the mess the panting brunette had made. Draco sat back and looked him. Aroused by the brunette's expression. Harry blushed under his gaze. His green eyes looked back up at him and he whispered, more. Draco by pulling off the rest of his own clothing and climbing onto of the green eyed boy. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and pushed in. Harry gave out a cry of pain and surprise and Draco tried to pull out of the brunette.**

**Harry dug his nails into Draco, "Keep going." He panted. "Are you sure? I can stop," Draco replied. Harry opened his green eyes and stared into Draco's gray. They both knew that he couldn't. Harry nodded and kissed Draco lightly. Draco slowly pushed himself back into Harry. The other boy bit into his bottom lip trying to ignore the pain. Once Draco had completely buried himself in Harry, the brunette relaxed and a slight whimper escaped his lips.**

**Draco rubbed the brunette's cheek and brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I'm sorry potter."**

**Harry looked at the blonde, "Harry, call me by my first name, **_**Malfoy**_**." Draco smiled and whispered into Harry's ear, "Then you call me Draco, Harry." The blonde started to pull out of Harry but he pushed into him before he was completely out. He kept up the motions and soon had a rhythm. Harry moaned and clutched to Draco. Moaning over and over, "Draco." Harry dug his nails deeper and deeper into the blonde's shoulders. Driving him closer to madness. Harry suddenly froze. "Draco, please. Please," he panted. Draco picked up the pace causing Harry to moan more loudly. The blonde pounded hard into the brunette, going deeper with each thrust.**

**Harry reached his climax and screamed out Draco's name. the brunette's walls closed around the blonde causing him to reach his climax as well. Draco called out, "Harry!" he then collasped on top pf the green eyed boy. Both were panting heavily. They were so drenched in sweat that it seamed like they went skinny dipping in the Black Lake. Draco proped himself on one of his elbows and was about to say something when the door to the cupboard opened. Rervealing the two boys to Professer Snape, Ron, Hermione, and Professer Dumbledor. Snape was talking to Dumbledor but paused in mid sentence at the sight of Harry and Draco.**

**Ron and Hermione were bickering about something but froze when their eyes fell on the two. Potte, Malfoy what is the meaning of this?" Snape snapped at them. The boys pushed themselves away from eachother and covered themseves as much as they could with their hands. Both looking at the floor ashamed and embarassed.**

**Dumbledor grabbed Snape's arm and ushered everyone out of the room. Before closing the door he turned back to the two red facced boys. "You two get dressed and meet me and Professer Snape in my office," he told them and closed the door. They got up from the floor slowly and got dressed. They didn't say anything untill they were about to leave the room.**

**Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the door before the brunette could open it. He placed a hand over the other boy's mouth stopping him from making a noise. He leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear, "Both of your friends are probably waiting for you on the other side of that door. If they sak tell them I forced you into it and that you have no intention for a repeat or in making this a regular thing." He rmoved his hand slowly from Harry's mouth.**

**Harry turned around to face the blonde. "But that would be lying! Draco I wanted it as much as you did and I want to make this as regular of a thing as possible," he whispered fiercely.**

"**I know Harry, I also want this to be a regular thin as well. We just can't let anyone know. Imagin what that would do to us. I also think that it would be best if we don't say eachother's first name in public." Harry pouted a little but gave in. "Ok, Draco, you're right. But befor we go can I have a kiss?" he asked quietly. Draco smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips, before they opened the door to take different paths.**

_**I lay no claim on the characters. This was the first fanfic I had written ever. Let me know if you like and/or want me to continue it. I'm thinking on adding Ron into the mix.**_

_***Evil smile***_

_**The fun I could have with that!**_

_**Any ways let me know what you think. I'd love to know. Thank you for reading! Love ya!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was feeling a little down lately. Ever since that "incident" a week ago he hadn't heard anything from Draco. Sure he saw the blonde boy in the halls around school, and in potions class. But it's been a whole week since he was left alone with him. Actually it's been a week since he's been left alone period. His friends Ron and Hermione had made it their job to keep a close eye on their brunette friend. As Draco had asked he told his friends that the grey eyed boy forced him into it. Although, he suspected that they didn't believe him. But of course he didn't try to hide it when he was looking around for the blonde or that he was watching him.

One day he was finally able to shake his friends off and hid in the boy's bathroom. When he entered he ran into Draco and his friends. Draco was laughing at some joke one of them had made. His eyes found the brunette and he froze. His grey eyes immediately filled with lust. Crabb and Goyle hadn't noticed him yet. Draco quickly motioned for the green-eyed boy to get into a bathroom stall.

The brunette silently slipped into a nearby stall and waited. He heard more laughter then silence. Draco was the one to break it, "Why don't you two go ahead of me and tell Professor Flitwick that I'll be a little late?" there was heavy footfall as the pair left. Allowing the blonde and brunette to have some privet time.

Harry opened the stall door and stepped out slowly. He was quickly swept up into Draco's arms. "I missed you, Harry," he whispered into the green-eyed boy's ear.

"I missed you too," he whispered back. Draco tightened his arms around Harry.

"Your friend will be here soon. I bet both of them have been tearing this school upside down looking for you," he muttered to the brunette.

"I don't care," he replied. "I've been wanting to see you. And you promised that we'd see each other."

"Not yet, Harry. It's too soon, we have to keep a low profile," the brunette in his arms pouted. "If you won't do it for you then, please, do it for me.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to the blonde. He turned around in the blonde's eyes to see his face better. In the dim light of the bathroom Draco's eyes appeared more blue than grey. He nodded, "But under one condition, you kiss me." Draco smiled upon hearing the brunette's request. "I want a week's worth in the kiss though," he added.

"I can do that," the blonde laughed.

Draco leaned forward, grasping Harry behind the neck. He pulled the green-eyed boy close. He brushed his lips lightly against Harry's. "Don't tease me Draco," the brunette moaned. Draco smirked then pulled him closer and crushed his lips into Harry's. At first he just pressed their lips together, secretly teasing the brunette a little bit more. Harry made a noise in frustration and started tugging at the blonde. Demanding more from him.

Then the door to the bathroom creaked open. "Harry, are you in here?" Ron called out. Draco pushed the brunette away. "Meet me tonight, in the charms classroom," he whispered to the brunette. He disappeared into a bathroom stall just as Harry's red headed friend appeared. "Harry, we've been looking everywhere for you!" he exclaimed. "We need to get to class. Professor McGonagall will kill us if we're late, again." He grabbed the brunette by the arm. The green eyed boy mouthed over his shoulder, _I'll be there at eleven_. Then he was dragged out the door and flanked by his two friends as they headed to class.

Throughout that whole day Harry was anxious for it to end. He didn't care if his friends wanted to stop him. After all he did have his father's invisibility cloak. He could put it on and slip away from them n bn. He just didn't want to resort to that.

As they were eating dinner in the Great Hall Draco walked up to them. The blonde did his normal taunting routine. He acted indifferently towards the green-eyed boy. Just before any teacher could take any sort of action to stop any sort of fight from breaking out. Draco shoved the brunette and discreetly slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

Draco and his friends then slipped out. Before he left he turned and waved to Harry when Ron and Hermione weren't looking. Shortly after Harry and his friend's left for their common room. He sat with his friends and they worked on their homework. Harry was with them right up 'till they were ready for bed. He then waited for half an hour before he slipped out of his bed. The brunette grabbed his father's invisibility cloak and headed towards the common room. He was at the portrait when some one coughed behind him.

Harry turned and found himself confronted by Ron.

"I knew, Harry. I knew the moment I saw you with him," the red head sighed, "I didn't believe you. I know you better then that".

He turned away from the brunette, Harry looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Ron," he whispered.

Ron moved closer to the green eyed boy, hi eyes alight.

"Harry, please don't go," Ron pleaded.

Harry turned away from the red head. He shook his then threw the cloak over himself. He pushed open the portrait and hurried out before his best friend could stop him. He reached the charms classroom ten minutes before eleven. He entered and was greeted by a powerful hug. Draco pulled the cloak off of him and kissed the brunette passionately. A very angry red head burst through the door and interrupted them. His face was flushed and he was out of breath. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him away from the blonde. Draco scowled at the red head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

Ron glared at him.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the other boy growled at the grey-eyed one.

Ron pushed Harry behind him and stood stock still, ready for a fight. Harry glanced between the two. His face turned into a frown as the concern inside him grew. The blonde and red head just stared at each other, their anger and dislike of each other growing. Ron moved to punch Draco and Harry held him back.

"Ron, please don't do this," the brunette pleaded.

Ron turned to him, "What do you see in this condescending git?" he asked. "If you want a lover then why him?" he pointed at the blonde.

Harry shook his head and Ron narrowed his eyes.

"What about Jenny?" he asked Harry.

"I- uh-"

"She's in love with you. Are you just going to break her heart?"

"I'm sorry Ron but my feelings for her are that of an older brother."

Harry stepped away from the red head. He watched the other boy, unsure of what he should do. Ron was still red in the face and had his hand clenched into fists. Draco stood still watching Harry and Ron.

"Ron can I ask a favor of you?" Harry asked quietly.

"If it's to leave the two of you alone you can forget it. The red head replied stubbornly.

Draco made an impatient noise and glared at the other boy. Harry moved to walk to Ron but tripped. The hazel-eyed boy reached out and grabbed him. He miscalculated the distance and their lips locked into a kiss. Harry jumped back, his face red. Ron stood still with a dumbfounded look. Draco's scowl deepened and he pulled the brunette boy towards him. The hazel-eyed boy glared at the grey-eyed boy.

"Take your filthy hands off of my best friend," he hissed through clenched teeth.

The blonde smirked, "Just think Weasley, my hands have been all over him.

Ron's face darkened as he took a step closer to the offending blonde.

"Jealous are we?" Draco asked mockingly.

He then turned to the almost forgotten brunette and drew him close. The blonde tilted his head back, leaning in for a kiss. Ron made a noise similar to a growl and charged the pair. Draco moved to block the angry red head when the other boy's foot slipped. He collided into the grey-eyed boy and they crashed to the floor. When the two had their senses gathered, Ron was pinned to the floor by Draco and their lips were pressed together.

The blonde pushed himself away from the red head as quickly as he could. Harry helped the Dazed Ron to his feet. The red head pressed his fingers to his feet. Then reality settled in and he sank to the floor.

Draco frowned at him, "Oh get over your self, Weasley," he snapped at the other boy.

Harry stood between the two, unsure of what to do. A thought full look crossed his face and he walked over to the blonde boy. He quickly whispered something into his ear. The grey eyed boy frown at the green-eyed boy. He slowly walked to the still crouching red head.

"Weasley, right now I don't want to be your enemy," the one addressed lifted his head and glared at the blonde. Harry jestered for the grey boy to go on.

"Weasley, I'm sure all of you know what it's like to not be able to talk to your beloved. I got a taste of what it's like to hold my beloved. How would you feel if you were in my situation?" he asked the still scowling red head.

The other boy considered his words. He frowned and then glanced towards the anxious brunette. The green-eyed boy gave him a nervous smile. He turned back to the blonde.

"You have no idea what I am feeling, Malfoy. Unlike you I don't get to hold my _beloved_," the hazel-eyed boy said through clenched teeth.

Draco smirked down at the other boy.

""How about this; I give you one chance to try and steal him away from me?" the blonde asked coldly.

Ron glanced back at the blonde, "What's the catch?" he asked the grey eyed boy.

"I also get to touch him," the blonde smirked again. "If you can't handle the thought of me embracing him at the same time as you then leave. Let us be and allow us our happiness."

Ron glared at him. The red head stood up and walked towards the brunette. He grabbed the green-eyed boy and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Pale hands pulled the brunette away and Draco gave him an even deeper and passionate kiss. The other boy glared at the couple. He knelt on to the floor before the green-eyed boy. He then started undoing the brunette's pants. Harry gave out a cry of surprise against Draco's lips as Ron engulfed him. He gasped as the other boy stared to stimulate him. The blonde stopped kissing him and started to suck the brunette's neck.

He then slipped his hand into the brunette's pants and inserted his finger into Harry's entrance. Harry bucked his hips forward and moaned aloud. The two boys stopped at the same time to stare at him. "More," Harry whispered huskily. Ron stood up, pushed the blonde away, and kissed Harry again. He moved the brunette to a near by desk and laid him down. He slowly undressed the green-eyed boy, kissing him deeply now and then.

Once he had Harry fully undressed he stood back and stared down at him. Harry looked up at the red head, a slight flush in his cheeks. Lust making the green in his eyes brighter, almost shine, but darker in color. "Please, more," he whispered. The hazel-eyed boy positioned himself between the brunette's legs and at his entrance. He slowly pushed himself inside.

Harry's breath hitched and his body stiffened. His eyes were wide and quickly filled with tears. Ron froze and stared down at him. The green-eyed boy took a deep breath and kissed the other boy. Harry rocked his hips, coaxing the red head into motion.

Ron eagerly accepted. He pulled back then slowly pushed forward. He moved slowly and with each thrust he pushed deeper. Harry dug his nails into the red head's back. He groaned and started rocking his hips in time with other boy. Ron moaned and picked up his pace. He pounded into the brunette then he suddenly reached his climax. He collapsed, panting, onto the brunette. He heard soft laughter near by and looked up. Draco was smirking down at him.

"I see how long you can last, Weasley."

The other boy glared at him. Draco walked closer, removing his clothed at the same time. His shoes and socks were already discarded.

Let me show you how it's done," he smirked again as he pushed the red head aside and pulled the green-eyed boy off of the desk.

He laid Harry on the floor, smirking one last time at the red head. He kissed Harry softly on the lips. He slid his lips down to Harry's neck. He opened his mouth and clamped it over the artery and started sucking. Satisfied with himself he moved down some more. He teased Harry's nipples until they stood up and he was moaning loudly. He placed three fingers into the brunette's mouth. Harry eagerly sucked them.

Coating all three evenly and thoroughly. The blonde pulled his fingers and started massaging the green-eyed boy's inner walls. Harry gasped and bucked forward with his hips. When Harry thought he was about to climax Draco withdrew his fingers. He grabbed his erection and pushed it slowly into the brunette. The green-eyed boy moaned softly, "More, please, Draco.

Draco obliged by pulling back and pushing forward with his hips. He used one hand to hold himself upright. While with the other he stroked Harry's erection. The brunette dragged his nails down the blonde's back, Draco groaned and thrusted deeper into the brunette. Harry's panting turned into moans as the blonde's thrusts became faster and even deeper. Then just as Harry thought he was going to be set on fire they both climaxed. Draco pulled out of the brunette and collapsed onto of him.

After he caught his breath he propped himself on his elbow and kissed Harry softly on the lips. The brunette smiled then he fell asleep. Ron sat down at the other side of the sleeping boy. Draco pulled his wand out of his discarded pants pocket and spelled himself and the brunette clean. He then pulled his pants back on and covered the brunette with his shirt. The red heard turned to the blonde.

"Is that how Harry fell for you?" he asked the grey-eyed boy.

Draco frowned.

"I don't know if it was this or something else. Just like if you were to ask what is was about him that I fell for I wouldn't be able to tell you," he looked down at the sleeping boy's face.

The other boy sat there and stared at the blonde. They sat there for a long time. After a while Ron looked down at the brunette and brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"Dose this mean you win?" he asked the blonde boy.

Draco smirked then grabbed the red head's arm and pulled him close. He pecked the other boy a light kiss on the lips.

"I'll share him with you, Weasley," he smirked.

The shocked red head sat there for a moment, staring into to grey eyes, dumbfounded. The pair heard a giggle bubble up from the sleeping brunette. Harry sat up and gave them a mischievous smile.

"It's about time," he said with another giggle.

He threw one arm around the two and hugged them tightly to his naked chest.

"Let's have another go," he whispered.

The blonde and the red head glanced at each other the grinned widely at the brunette. Harry giggled again and gave both boys a kiss. Meanwhile outside, Professor McGonagall was doing her nightly rounds when she heard the three boys. She went to investigate when she ran into Professor Dumbledore. He smiled at her serenely.

"Would you like a cup a tea in my office Minerva?" he asked her.

She glanced between the door to the charms classroom and the arm the Headmaster offered to her. She shrugged and took his arm. He led off to his office, allowing the three boys their privacy. Not that they cared if the whole school saw or heard them.

**Finally! I got off my lazy butt and finished this for you guys. What do you think? One more chapter or is this enough? Let me know if you liked it and want me to do more and which direction I should take this story next if I continue this. Sorry for the long wait and I'll be working on my other stuff soon. Enjoy! ^^**


End file.
